fastly blossoming love
by xHyStErIcAlPoNdErSx
Summary: After the jewel was completed and after the death of the Higurashi family, Kagome moves in with her other brother Kurama, and goes to Saryashiki high school with him. At the house, after kurama drags her out, and, of course, she meets the three other spir
1. Chapter 1

Kiari- chan: sadly, i dont own inuyasha, nor do i own yu yu hakusho, but...I OWN NARUTO! (that's the cool show!)

* * *

Yusuke/Kagome

the inu-tachi

Miroku- Miroku is a perverted monk that has a wind tunnel in his right hand, Courtesy of Naraku. His father died when his own wind tunnel devoured him, and Miroku might share the same fate. Miroku is 17 years old, and is secretly in love with Sango. he has Black hair thats in a dragon tail at the nape of his neck, and purple orbs that you could get lost in.

Sango- Sango is a demon slayer whole lost most of her village to the ville hands of Naraku. Her brother Kohaku is controlled by Naraku, by the dark magic in the jewel shard, embedded in kohaku's back. Sango is 16, and is also very much in love with miroku, but never shows it. Long brown hair that goes to the end of her butt, brown eyes, and an hour-glass frame.

Shippou- Shippou is a fox-kitsune youkai. His family and village was killed by the thunder brothers, Hiten and manten, making him the only survivor. Shippou thinks of Kagome as his mother, and hates it when InuYasha hurts her. In human years, Shippou would look like a 5 year old, but in youkai years, he would be about 50. Shippou hates inuyasha for hurting his 'momma' all the time, and for hitting him. Orange-red hair thats always up in a blue ribbon, forest green eyes that you can get lost in, and a very small sized body, compared to the others.

Kagome- Kagome is a girl that can travel 500 years into the past, by the old, dried-up well in the front of the shrine. She found out recently that she is **NOT KIKYOUS RE-INCARNATION**, **BUT SHE IS MIDORIKOS**! Kagome is a pure miko with a kind heart, and she is very beautiful. Kagome un-pinned a 1/2 demon from the tree of ages, and has become a loyal friend to him. She had also shattered the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls, and now she and her friends must search all through- out japan to find the jewel fragments, and to kill the vile beast Naraku. She is 16 years old and loves inuyasha to no end, and wants him to return her feelings either in a brotherly way, or in a mates way. Kagome has long raven hair with red streaks, brown-amber orbs, and a smile that can even make kikyou happy! ( _Surprisingly _)

Inuyasha- Inuyasha is a 1/2 demon with a crude, selfish attitude. He was pinned to the tree of ages by the woman he loves, whom is now **_dead_**. Inuyasha was pinned to the tree for 50 years, only to be released by our lovable miko, Kagome. He has to choose between Kagome and Kikyou, and used to only think of Kagome as a Jewel Shard Detector. Inuyasha was left with his fathers valuable sword, the Tetsusiaga, which can only be seen in it's true form when the handler will protect human lives with it. He is Sesshoumarus brother, and Sesshoumaru is lord of the western lands. Inuyasha has Long silver-white hair, and on top of his head adorn two dog ears. He wears cloth from the fire rat thats pretty much indrestructible.

( the whole thing is going to be in Kagomes POV )

* * *

Yu Yu Gang

Yusuke- Yusuke is Kagomes Friend. Now, he looks human, but hes really half demon. Yusuke had died saving a toddler from getting hit by a car, and now works as a Spirit Detective. Yusuke is very clumsy and stubborn, and had an over-protective girlfriend named Keiko, but she had broken up with him, leaving a heart-broken Yusuke. Yusukes hair is jet black with a tint of blue, slicked back giving him the tough guy look, and is the second tallest of the Yu Yu gang.

Kazuma Kewabara- The dumbest of all spirit detectives. He is very mean when you get him mad, but other then that he wouldn't hurt a fly. He is in a gang that has a code, that says to **never hurt a girl**...its wrong. The real reason why everyone thinks he's dumb most of the time is that he LOVES KITTENS! And if you did anything to harm one while in his presence, you better run like hell! Kazuma has orange hair thats in an elvis shaped hair-style, beady black-brown eyes. He is the tallest of all of the spirit detectives, and has a sixth sense.

Kurama- Kurama is Kagomes brother, and would kill anything that would hurt her. He is a human that has a kitsune spirit inside of his body. He is third tallest of the gang, and has long red hair that cascades down his shoulders,and he has emerald green eyes.

Hiei- he is a forrebidden fire teen, with a mix of stoic sesshomaru, and stubborn Inuyashas attitude. HE WILL KILL anyone that hurts Yukina, especially KEWABARA. in human years, he looks 18, but in demon years, hes actually 180. He has hair that defys the laws of gravity, and its black with a white sheen. He also has crimson-ruby red eyes

Keiko- Keiko is the yuyu-tachi's friend, and Yusukes ex-girlfriend. She's a total bitch and takes advantage of Yusuke and his friends. She has moose colored hair and brown eyes (srry people/ kayko fans, i hate this bitch with my soul, well, as much as i hate kikyou! oh yesh, in the third/ second chapter, major kikyou or keiko bashing!)

* * *

summary

After the jewel was completed and after the death of the Higurashi family, Kagome moves in with her other brother Kurama, and goes to Saryashiki high school with him. At the house, after Kurama drags her out, and, of course, she meets the three other spirit detectives Yusuke, Hiei, and the ugly Kazuma Kewabara. While there, something happens... Hojo kidnapps and rapes Kagome! Well, she wont talk to anyone, but is some-how comforted by Yusuke. Will love blossom, or will her heart be shattered once again by a half demons betrayal?

**CHAPTER 1.**

After the funeral of the my family, I, Kagome the time traveling miko, was walking back home with my older brother Kurama, thinking about the final battle.

_FLASHBACK_

_The once beautiful feudal japan was now covered with blood and gore while in a raging battle against the devious half demon Naraku. Kagura and kanna were down for the count, now it was the inu-gumi, the Ookami tribe, Sesshomaru with his western-land army, and the powerful haynou. Sadly,almost everyonedied in battle. _

_The monk. Mirokus wind tunnel could've been used as a weapon against Naraku, which would have him weakened. So, Naraku did the only thing he could do. Over-ride the wind tunnel. The wind tunnel sucked Miroku in, relinquishing a horrible death. _

_Next was both Sango and Kohaku. Naraku needed to get stronger, so he thrusted one of his tentacles towards Kohaku, but then, for a defense so hewouldnt get hurt, Sango went in-front of him, and the tentacle pierced through both Sango and her brother, killing them instantly._

_And then was Kouga and his two brothers, Ginta and Hakakku. (Ayame died in the beginning of the battle.) Both brothers thought that they could attack on each side of Naraku. But boy were they wrong. When Ginta and Hakakku attacked, Narakus now miasma-filled tentacles pierced through there armor, and through there bodys, with the miasma slowly seeping from the tentacles and into there blood and flesh, slowly killing them. Also after Kouga saw that his comrades/brothers had fallen dead, he stood there with his arms spread out, the only thing wanted was to join his soon brothers soon. Finally, without giving a second thought, Naraku plunged his tentacle into Kouga, stabbing him in the heart, bringing him to his eternal resting place._

_Last were the two Taishio brothers, Inuyasha and the demon lord Sesshomaru. They had breathed in to much miasma, they both suddenly lost conciousness and died, but not before seeing the western army flee! (A/N: HAHAHA, WIMPY DEATH! srry, srry, back to the story)_

_Icouldn't watch this anymore and took out one ofmy arrows and filled it withmy miko energy, sending the final blow to Naraku. Not being able to look at the dead bodies ofmy friends and comrades, I took everyones weapons, the full Shikon No Tama, Shippou, and Kirara, and jumped into the well, never to return to the feudal era._

**END FLASHBACK**

We were infront of the Minnamino family shrine, the new home of my adopted kit, Kirara, and myself. I had gotten my room re-done and the walls were crimson red, the carpet was black with a silver sheen, and everything else was red, black, or silver (A/N: just like my room!). Kurama wanted me to get out more so he got me to come out of my room so I could meet the rest of the gang. " Do I really have to meet them Kurama?" I asked depressedly " YES" he said " You haven't talked or communicated with anyone, and I don't want my younger sister to go insane, so, yes, you're going to meet them" and with that said, he dragged me outside, where his friends were waiting. I saw about five people, but the first thing that came out of my mouth was " Kurama, whats with the ugly baboon with orange hair " I whispered, only for Yukina, Shizuru, and Yusuke to burst out laughing.

(A/N: and with Shizuru, thats really freaking hard to do ) When they were done with there spasm, they introduced themselves, leaving the dumb-founded Kewabara to register everything that was going on " Okay, let me take a guess at 'em" I said " alright, thats Hiei, thats Yusuke, thats Yukina, thats Shizuru, and the ugly baboon is Kewabaka " I finished with a satisified smirk on my face, as I looked at their stupified faces. (A/N: I love the word stupified! ) " Wait, how did you know that? " Yusuke asked. I said " well, I've known what your names are because:

1. I know Hiei.

2. Koenma told me who all of you are

and...

3. Kurama showed me a picture of all of you, when you were at the pool acting like a dumbass.

I stated in a matter-of-fact-tone. " well, how do you know Hiei? " Kewabara asked thuroughly confused. " Well, I guess I need to explain myself once again" I sighed.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a sunny day in the feudal japan, and the gang has stopped to take a break from shard hunting " Sango, would you like to go to the hot springs with me? " I asked " not right now, but I'll keep the houshi away from you while you bathe " Sango said, sending a warning glare saying: ' If you try to peek, that will be the last thing you'll ever see '. And with that said I left. On the way, I saw a body, laying a few feet away from me.' Maybe I should help this demon out' I thought. As I walked up to him I gasped. The man had a gash going up from the under his chin, all the way down to the pit of his stomach. He was losing a lot of blood, so he needed help fast. I brang out my first-aid-kit and started. ' good thing the demon's asleep or else i'd be dead' I thought as I cleaned out the wound. I then I took out the bandages and carefully wrapped the wound so I wouldn't wake up the sleeping demon. That didn't work well. The man started to stir as he opened his eyes. " why are you here onna? " the man asked in a raspy voice. But right now, I think he learned not to anger me any more. " My name isn't wench, wretch, ningen, human, miko, or onna, YOU GOT THAT! My name is kagome! KA-GO-ME! now get that through your dense head, okay! " I said in one breath " hn " was all he said before going into a dark abyss. " damn, he fell asleep on me. "I said " I guess I have to bring, or drag, him back to the gang. " ' Man, and I didn't even get to take a bath ' I sighed as I started to bring him to the campsite. ( Inuyasha already chose Kikyou and I turned her human so she's not a bitch anymore. ) As soon as I got there, Kikyou and Sango helped me bring the body into Keades hut, asking me questions along the way. " What happened? he looks pretty bad. " Kikyou said with a concerned look on her face. " well " I started " I was walking to the hot springs and I saw him lying on the ground a few feet ahead of me, so I cleaned and bandaged his wound, and brang him here. " I finished, while looking at there astonished faces. " look he's starting to wake up " Sango said as he stirred and opened his eyes and sat up, looking up only to see chocolate orbs staring back. " oh, its you wench " He mumbled drousely, completly forgeting the fight they had earlier. My face turned red in anger as I screamed " my name is Kagome, KA-GO-ME got that? " I said while whacking the demon up-side of the head, forming a bump as big as Inuyasha's fist. " Stupid onna " he mumbled " well KA-GO-ME, where the hell am I, and who are the two other onnas over there? " he questioned, sending a glare my way : well before I answer that question, you have to answer two of mine, fair? " I asked, hoping to get somewhere with him. " whatever, just get it over with " he grumbled out " Okay, first, what is your name baka? " I asked in a 'pissedlike- hells- freezing- over voice.' " Hiei ...Jaganshi" He stammered under the girls stares "ok, second question, why were you hurt? " I slowly asked, with worry in my voice 'why does this woman even care? no one cares about me..' he pondered in his head. " HELLO, EARTH TO HIEI!" I said as he finally snapped out of dream land. " A bear demon attacked me, and I got slashed in the stomach, before it died, I passed out, there happy onn- er kagome? " he growled out. ' yup' I thought " well, i'll answer both questions" I stated " First, your in Keades hut, and second my name is kagome, of course, the one in pink armor is Sango, and the one in red miko robes is Kikyou, and I saved you from death. " I stated . And after that, we've finally made peace with eachother, and have been friends since then._

_END FLASHBACK_

" Thats how I met Hiei..." Ifinished as I looked at their startled faces. " wow " was all Kewabara can say as they looked at her completely astonished.

" Well, we have to bring you to spirit world "Yusuke said, after over coming his shock first. " Okay thats fine with me, I've been wanting to see the toddler for awhile anyway" I muttered, but loud enough so everyone around me could hear. " Whatever" was all Hiei said as they made a portal to Koenma's office.

KOENMA'S OFFICE

"Koenma sir, we have guests" said an overly-cheerful Botan. "send them in" came the disgruntled reply of the rekai prince, as the seven people entered the fairly small-spaced room. "Toddler, this onn-kagome knows of the shikon no tama" Hiei said with very little enthusiasm. "okay, send her in" he slightly demanding.I walked in with a scowl on my face saying " ya know? I have very sensitive ear's, and when someone slams the door in my face, it hurts a lot " sending a glare Hiei's way. "hn" was all he said, before have yet another staring contest with the wall. " koenma?" I asked " can I have another communicator, my other one broke in half?" giving him a hope-filled look. " Damnit Kagome thats the eighth one this month!" he yelled "Well excuse me, I dont tell them to target my bottom half of my body, now do I?"i said back, with a little aggrivation " well then you can have this one, but this is your last one this month so be careful with it" he said, handing me a green communicator in defeat. " THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!"

( Im going to skip a few months to when Kagome get's raped. Everyones very good friends with eachother,blah blah blah and they all agreed to live in Kurama's house. Yusuke and Kagome has gotten really close. This is the day before the rape )

It was eight at night in the Minnamino family shrine and everyone was having a blast. " Yusuke truth or dare? " Kewabara asked. " Im not a wimp, I choose dare! "Yusuke beamed. " ok then, I dare you to ...kiss Kagome on the lips for 30 seconds! " Kewabara answered. Looking at the blush going across kagome and yusuke's face as everyone chanted " DO IT DO IT DO IT DO I-" they were interupted with a yell " alright already, i'll do it " he said as he walked up to me and slowly bent his head down untill our lips were mere inch away, then ...the phone rang " I'll get it " I said while thinking 'was I really going to kiss Yusuke?' and I answered the phone.

* * *

CONVERSATION

"moshi moshi, higurashi speaking"

"i'll find you and when we do, we'll have some fun together" said a husky voice on the other line, before he hung up

END OF CONVERSATION

* * *

Thinking of that as a prank call and completely forgeting about it, I walked back to the game. "you still have to kiss, you know that right?" said Hiei with a small smirk on his face. 'crap' was all I thought as I saw Yusuke get up and walk over me. "Yusuke" I whispered "yeah, whats wrong?"he asked with a hint of concern "well...this would be my first kiss...with you I mean" I said while looking at Yusukes face " well then, lets make it perfect, shall we?" he said before closing the rest of the space between us. I sat their shocked for a moment, but then I started to slowly deepen the kiss.Yusuke pulled away thinking 'damn shes good', and looked at her slightly dazed expression. "Wow" was all I could say, wanting to feel that tingling feeling once again. " you liked that ?" he asked before I nodded my head and fell into a light sleep.

The next day ( lemons, beware!)

In the Afternooon

"BAKA!" was heard all throughout the house as Kewabara came running out with me right on his tail "YOU KNEW I WAS TAKING A SHOWER YOU PERVERT! DONT DO THAT AGAIN!" I screamed as I threw the closest thing at him. (Which happened to be a flower plant) And it hit him smack-dab in the middle of his head. But the thing that I didnt know was that I was only out with a small towel wrapped around my body, and was prepared to drop at any moment.

But the thing was...it _did_.

Everyone stood there shocked and blushing for a moment, but quickly recovered when something brown flashed before them, and took me away. The person ran to their house, shredded his clothes and my towel off, and ground his member against mine. " uhnghhhhhhhhhh " I moaned in pain before he thrusted himself inside of me, I didnt want this! "STOP PLEASE!" I kept screaming, He wouldnt stop, his hands were feeling up my body as he continued to pound me into the matress. "you like this higurashi? huh, HUH? If you dont, atleast you know that I do" ThenI realized it, this was hojo! He thrusted into me so hard, the pain was unbearable! I was trying to struggle out to his grasp and yell for help, but it was too late, he unleashed his seed, causing me to cry out in pain. But, just then, a flash of green and black passed me, and the next thing I knew, I was in Yusukes arms, while Hiei was holding Hojo up by the neck! "oh mygod!are you okay?" Yusuke asked, terrified of what had just occured. " im fine yusuke, im just not gonna talk for a while..." and just after that, I fell into the dream-land abyss.

THE NEXT MORNING

The next day, I awoke in my bedroom, with a pounding head-ache.' where am I' I thought as I walked downstairs to the kitchen, and saw everyone sitting at the table with worried looks. "you're awake!" kurama said in relief, comig up to me and hugging me tenderly. I just nodded. "whats wrong, wht arent you talking to me, are you mad at me?" he asked with concern. "shesscared of you, idiot" Hiei mumbled. Kurama took a minute and sunk the new- found information into his head, then screamed "WHAT!" silence filled the room ,as he kept babbling on and on and on...then, suddenly a loud smack filled the room, as kurama looked at me in a surprised way "y-you-you smacked me..." he said, and I just looked at him, getting out of his grasp, and running into my room, crying, and locking the door, not knowing that yusuke followed me.

IN THE KITCHEN

"good job moron, look at what you did now!" Hiei snapped as he dissapeared into the darkness. "smooth move Kurama, im going to go into my room and try to forget about what had just occured" and Shizuru went to her room and slammed the door, and after many other arguements, everyone went into there room, with only one person in mind, 'Kagome'.

IN KAGOMES ROOM

Isat on my bed crying into a pillow petting kilala and looking at the sleeping shippou, remembering what had occured last night, not even noticing that my miko powers were trying to warn me of someone behind me, untilI heard a gruff but soft 'hey' from behind me. I turned around still petting kilala and saw yusuke staring at me from the foot of the bed. "what do you want!" I snarled, surprising myself of how madI sounded.

Yusuke walked over to me, pulled me in his arms, wrapping his arms around my slender waist before saying"I want you to be happy, dont you understand that!" pulling his head from mine to look at my face. "kagome i've wanted to tell you this for awhile now,I got over keiko! I-I...I love you kagome..." he whispered. Looking into my now shocked face, he took that as an 'I dont love you back' look, and turned to walk away, before something grabbed his arm and pulled him into a lovers embrace. " oh yusukeI love you to!"I said beforeI put my lips against his, crying in happiness, not knowing that the others were listening the entire time.

ELSEWHERE

"kanna, is it ready?" the clad man questioned stoicly "yes my master, the potion is complete, we can resurest them, my naraku" "excellent!" he hollered, as his shrill laughter filled the air " ill get you kagome, and the shikon to tama"

* * *

kiari- chan: ya ya ya, too much fluff! i do accept flames, but this IS my first fanfiction, so dont get to hard on me! I NEED ADVICE PEOPLES! next chapter in progress.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

The next day, at 8 in the morning, everyone was searching for Yusuke and I. They looked through every room in the house, except for mine, and when they opened the door to my room, their eyes wandered to the bed, and to their surprise, they found Yusuke and I in a lovers embrace. Botan waltzed up to the bed and screamed " HOLY SHIT KAGOME! THERES A BIG SPIDER IN YOUR BED, AND ITS ABOUT TO LAY EGGS!" hehe, well, that got her up as a shriek of 'OMG' and 'EWWWWW GET IT OUT,GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT!' filled the morning air, followed by bellows of laughter. "Very funny you guys, now get out of my room so I can get dressed!" I said as I threw a pillow at everyone signaling them to get out. "Well, come on yusuke, we're not wanted in this room. Lets go downstairs and eat some breakfast" Kewabara spoke, only to get a mumble of "Feh, I'll be down there when I want to be down there" and a long sigh. Kewabara shrugged and said "Well, dont do anything perverted to kagome, 'cause if you do, kurama'll kill you" and with that said, he slowly walked out and closed the door. Once kewabara was out, I got up and got dressed into a black shirt that said, ' Dont blame me because you're stupid. Besides, who gives a damn?' red camoflauge pants, and some black etnies with red laces. I got up to brush my hair when I felt something slither around my waist, only to be Yusuke. "so...you're FINALLY up?"I asked with a sarcastic tone of voice. "Yep, but I want something before I head off downstairs." Catching his drift,I swiftly turned around, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, before trudging out the door, with him not to far behind. When we got downstairs, everyone was up and dressed, waiting for us to come into the kitchen. " where are you all going?" I asked. " well, we decided to go to the park, so lets go!" Kurama said as everyone ran out the door, in a race to get there.

* * *

" Naraku, the resurection is complete.." Kanna whispered "great, send them here!" Naraku demanded in a low voice, seeing four figures coming into clear view. One a monk, one a demon slayer, one a wolf demon, and one a half demon, **_pretending_** to be under control by Naraku. "Yes master, you have called for us?" the monk asked. "Yes Miroku, I need you four to do a job for me" was Narakus reply as he got up and silently walked toward them. " What is it master?" the demon slayer asked with no enthusiasm " I need you to get Kagome and the shikon jewel for me, you better not fail me!" Naraku hollered. "Yes master Naraku" they answered with as much force. "excellent! Sango, Miroku, Koga, Inuyasha, be gone with you, and dont come back here unless you have the girl and the full shikon no tama!"

* * *

"HAHAHA, I BEAT YOU!" I yelled, running passed the swings of the park. "God pant kagome, you run pant to pantfast!" Botan moaned as she collapsed on the ground. Still cheering myself on,I turned around only to bump into something, hard. "What the-" I mumbled, turning my head slightly,only to see silver hair. I panicked and turned around, to see Inuyasha, standing before me, in all his glory. "Inu...yasha!" I gasped "Its been a long time, hasnt it...wench?"

I sobbed and ran into his awaiting arms, not noticing the other three characters watching me. " Oh my god...Inuyasha,I thought i'd never see you again!" I whispered, and then seeing the hurt look on Yusukes face, I turned around and hugged him. " dont worry Yusuke, he's just an old friend, he's already taken"A/N: that was random)I whispered, and he hugged me back with as much force. "Kagome, you didnt forget about ME did you?" I turned around and saw Miroku, Sango, and Koga, standing there with there arms spread out wide, and in moments, I was in them, crying my eyes out, as everyone else looked confused and in awe.

" How are you guys here, I thought you all died?..." I asked, whipping the last of my tears away. "hehehe, uhm...funny story ya see...uhm-" "Naraku resurected us!" Sango finished for Kouga, looking at me with a saddened expression. "WHAT! I THOUGHT THAT BASTARD WAS KILLED?" I screamed,(A/N: hehehe, kagomes a bad onna) again on the bridge of crying once more. "We will explain later, lets have some fun for now!" Miroku said as he pulled out a random bottle of sake. Everyone sweatdropped. "Where did you get THAT monk?" Sango eyed him suspiciously. "You dont remember lady sango? I got this from my last excorism!" Again, everyone sweatdropped. "Do you KNOW how old that stuff is? give it to me monk, before I forcefully take it from ya" Inuyasha said as he charged towards the monk. About an hour later, Miroku gave it to Inuyasha, to tired to argue about the drink. Everyone went back to the Minamino Shrine, to talk about what had happened.

* * *

Everyone was placed on the couch with drinks in their hands, looking at the inu- gumi expectedly, seeing as what they would say. "Alright, well, Kagome this is how it went..."

_FLASHBACK_

_"WIND SCAR" Inuyasha screamed, as the blast whirreled toward Naraku, breaking the barrier around him. "hahaha, Inuyasha you fool, just because you broke the barrier doesn't mean you can beat me!" Naraku then yelled as he filled the air with the dark and poisionus miasma. (A/N: this is the part when sesshomaru and inuyasha die, as read in the first chapter!) Inuyasha and Sesshomaru coughed while looking around to find an escape route through the poisionus prison. Seeing as there was none, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought to the very end of their lives. From breathing in to much miasma, they collapsed in a heap on the ground, paralized, but not before seeing the western army flee! "You fools, you both are dieing for your foolish acts to even try to fight me!" Naraku hollered once more. "Ses- sessh...omaru, lets try...one last...time to ...fight him." Inuyasha whispered harshly to sesshomaru, who only nodded in response. Fighting death, both stood up for their last round against Naraku. "BACKLASH WAVE" Inuyasha screamed, while simultaneously Sesshomaru used his poision claws, both directed toward naraku, damaging him greatly. " im sorry...brother, I...cant fight...anymore, all my energy-its gone.." inuyasha mumbled before, again collapsing in weariness. "this sesshomaru is the same way, its...time I have to go..." and with that, the demon lord to a sharp intake of the miasma, and closed his eyes, never to open them again. "Im sorry mum, dad, brother,I dissapointed you all...but,I get to see you again in...heaven, Kag-ome...I love you..." and with those words spoken, Inuyasha fell into a dark abyss, never to awaken. "hahaha,I think that my time here is over also, everyone is dead as planned, I shall look for the rest of the jewel shards and rule all of feudal japan!" Naraku said to himself, as he dissappeared in a cone of miasma, leaving a demon puppet of himself there to keep an eye on things. Kagome. not being able to see her dead comrades anymore, took an arrow, filled with her miko energy, and sent a powerful blast at 'Naraku'. Seeing as he was dead, she took the remaining jewel fragments she had found, everyones weapons to remember them by, and Shippou and Kilala, jumping into the well, and sealing it, never to return to the feudal era. _

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Wow, that story made me wanna cry a little. Well, thank you people who reviewed for this story! well, that was me second actual chapter! hope ya liked it! I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but in order to make another chapter, I NEED IDEAS! review whever ya can plz! 


	3. an: help choose pairings!

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS THE FUN PART OF ME STORY! PAIRING VOTES!

do you want yusuke and kags to break up?

if so, here are some pairings i want you to vote on if necessary!

* * *

yusuke pairings (w/ kags and him broken up o' course)

yusuke/sango

yusuke/keiko

yusuke/kikyo

yusuke/rin

yusuke/ayame

yusuke/botan

* * *

inuyasha pairings

inu/botan

inu/kags

inu/san

inu/keiko

inu/kik

inu/rin

* * *

sesshy pairings/ miroku pairings/koenma pairings

ses/san

ses/kags

ses/rin

ses/botan

ses/keiko

ses/ayame

ses/kik

mir/kags

mir/san

mir/botan

mir/keiko

mir/rin

mir/kik (that would be weirdness)

ko/kags

ko/san

ko/botan

ko/keiko

ko/rin

ko/kik

* * *

hiei/ kagome

kouga/ kagome

kewabara/ kagome

hiei pairings/ kouga pairings/ kewabara pairings

hiei/ kags

hiei/san

hiei/botan

hiei/keiko

hiei/kik

hiei/rin

kouga/ayame

kouga/kags

kouga/san

kouga/keiko

kouga/kik

kouga/rin


	4. Chapter 3

disclaimer: hola people! sorry it took so long with my story...im gonna work with chapter 4 now! w/ people who liked the yusuke and kagome pairings are bound to have a surpise!

well, here it is! chapter three of " fastly blossoming love!"

* * *

" And thats what happened" miroku said as he, again, looked at me with a

saddened expression. "so...I didnt kill the actual naraku...?" I whispered in

despair, silently wishing that every detail that was said to me was all a lie. "No

kagome...im sorry" kouga said as he then walked up to me and gave me a

some- what comforting hug. "if this makes you feel better" kouga started. "you

can have my jewel shards." he finished, gently putting his hand unto mine,

giving me the jewel shards that were in his possession. " thanks kouga, I feel a

little better now, but i'd like to be alone for awhile, so if you all would please

leave the house for awhile, i'd really appreciate it!" I said with a fake smile. "If

thats what'll make you feel better, than we'll see youfor a few hours" Sango

finished as she lead everyone out the door. But before she closed the door

fully, she said "just remember kags, if ya ever need anyone to talk to, im

always right here with ya" and with that she closed the door. I stood there for a

minute, not knowing what to do, but, without another word, i sunk to my

knees and cried.

OUTSIDE

" I dont think we should have told her what had happened" Inuyasha gruffly

stated as the gang continued to walk down the bustling street. Then , the

scream of "YUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUKKKEEEEEEEE"

filled the air, as keiko (A/N: sp?)ran up to the gang. " so, are we set for

tonight yusuke?" Keiko asked, then was concerned with the othre shocked and

angry faces of the gang behind him. "uhm...did I come at the wrong time?"

Keiko stuttered. " no... but YUSUKE has a lot of explaining to do!" Sango

yelled as she grabbed yusuke and dragged him to a corner, where the rest of the

gang was. "well yusuke!" Kurama demanded. " hehe...uhm- well, ya see, this is

how it went..."

FLASHBACK

_When the gang finally got to the park, Yusuke sensed that there was _

_someone else here, and with a familiar aura. ' feh, ill be gone for a minute' _

_Yusuke thought as he ran ahead of the gang and saw that it was keiko, but _

_she was crying. "k-kei-keiko?" Yusuke whispered in shock. "oh yusuke! i've _

_missed you so much! I made a mistake to cheat on you! please...forgive me?" _

_Shehollored as she hugged Yusuke around the waist, crying uncontrollably _

_into his chest. "I-I forgive you" Yusuke started. "ill break up with kagome, _

_and we can be together again, just like old times..." he finished, as he _

_captured keikos lips with his own. "the gang is probably wondering where i _

_am right now, so ill see ya later, ok? come to kuramas house later today" He _

_finished, and raced off towards his comrads. When he got there, this is what _

_he saw: __"HAHAHA, I BEAT YOU!" I yelled, running passed the swings of the _

_park. "god pant kagome, you run pant to pant fast!" Botan moaned _

_as she collapsed on the ground. Still laughing, I turned around only to _

_bump into something, hard. "What the-" I mumbled, turning my head _

_slightly,only to see silver hair. I panicked and turned around, to see _

_Inuyasha, standing before me, in all his glory. "Inu...yasha!" I gasped "Its _

_been a long time, hasnt it...wench?"_

_I sobbed and ran into his awaiting arms, not noticing the other three _

_characters watching me. " Oh my god...Inuyasha, i thought i'd never see you _

_again!" I whispered, and then seeing the hurt look on Yusukes face, I turned _

_around and hugged him. " dont worry Yusuke, he's just an old friend, he's _

_already taken" I whispered, and he hugged me back with as much force. _

_"Kagome, you didnt forget about ME did you?" I turned around and saw _

_miroku, sango, and koga, standing there with their arms spread out wide, _

_and in moments, I was in them, crying my eyes out, as everyone else looked _

_confused and in awe. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"never come near my house, or my sister EVER again, im reporting this to

koenma..." Kuramamumbled as he went through one of botans portals. "man,

you broke the code yusuke, im gonna see if kagomes alright, can you make a

portal for me botan?" kewabara asked, and botan made yet another portal in

which he walked through. "hn" was all hiei said, as he and the rest of the gang

went through the portal to koenmas office, leaving yusuke and keiko alone.

"lets go keiko" Yusuke said, as they walked around the town.

THE SHRINE

As kewabara jumped out of the dissappearing portal, he heard muffled sobbing

coming from the inside of the house. "kagome..." he whispered, as he hurried

as fast as he could to the house, hoping that I wasn' t doing anything stupid.

When he got inside, he saw me curled into a ball on the couch , crying my eyes

out. Kewabara went to the couch and picked me up, gently putting me in a

sitting position on his lap. When I felt that i was down for good, i turned

around to see who picked me up, and it was kewabara. "what sniff are you

sniff doing here?" I mumbled, looking him straight in the eye. "well, i wanted

to see if you were alright?" kewabara asked lightly. "not really...i heard the

WHOLE conversation about me and yusuke from my communicator...i never

thought that HE of all people would cheat on me!" i stated as i then buried my

head into his chest, trying to stop crying. "well, what do you want to do, we

can paint your room, and then we can go out for awhile, what do ya say?"

kewabara asked, I slightly nodded, and he picked me up, brought me into my

room, and the fun began!

THE GANG

After the gang told koenma about yusukes betrayal, they went back the the

house, and heard a scream. "KAGOME!" was what they all thought as they

barged into the house and straight to the source, my room. They opened the

door to my room, and their eyes widened in shock. Kagome and Kewabara

were attacking eachother red paint, and kagome was laughing! They also

realized that my room was being re-done. The walls were now a lighter shade

of red, with kanji symbols still embedded into the wall, black tile floor,

hanging silver bulb chairs in every corner, a hanging love seat and couch that

are like the bulb chairs, but they're rectangular, black furniture, red silk

comforter with black and silver pillows, and lights embedded into the ceiling,

followed by rainbow christmas lights, outlining the room! " HAHA!kewabara i

got you!" I yelled as I flung a large glob of paint at him. The bad thing is, he

ducked, and the paint went smack dab at shippou. Thats when we completely

stopped the paint fight. "a-hem" sango coughed, and we turned around to see

them staring at us like we grew another head. Another thing that surprised

them all...we burst out laughing! "hahaha- im gonna- haha- take a -haha,

shower now!" I told all of them, running to the shower, trying to stop my

giggles from emerging once more. "that was...akward..." kurama mumbled.

"yep" botan said, as she walked up to kewabara and helped clean up the room.

They we're sitting in my room talking, and waiting for me to get out of the

shower. " so, you're gonna bring my sister out for awhile?" kurama asked.

"yep! mr and her for a night on the town!" he said.

HIEI'S POV

_i cant believe that kagome's going out with kewabara! if he does _

_ANYTHING to her i swear-_

_mentally smacks himself_

_what the hell am i thinking!_

_**you like her hiei**_

_who the hell are you?_

_**im you, you baka! but we all know you like her, especially the fox**_

_i dont like the baka onna, are you insane?_

_**maybe, but, you should tell her that you like her**_

_for the last time ...I DONT LIKE HER_

_**whatever, when i feel like arguing with you, ill come back**_

_hn._

END OF POV

"im out and ready!" I said as i walked into the room. Everyone gasped, i looked really nice!

I was wearing a red long sleeved glittery shirt, with light jeans and thigh- high

black boots.

I had a black necklace on, some silver eye liner, black hoop earings, and some

clear red lip gloss. (A/N: i hate describing what they look like sometimes)

HIEI'S POV

_wow_

_**shes hott! can we mate her! you know you like her!**_

_I DO NOT BAKA_

_**yeah...yeah you do, don't deny it**_

_jackass_

_**SO YOU ADMIT YOU LIKE HER!**_

_SO WHAT IF I DID?_

_**i knew it**_

_hn._

* * *

disclaimer: MAN! I LOVE HAVING THE POWER OVER MY STORIES! hehe, anyway, this is the third chapter and i hoped you liked it! i shouldn't do this but flames...are welcomed if necessary... hopefully i wont get any! well, give me ideas on my story!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
